goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Hangs Out with AGK, Both Push King Bob Off the Rooftop and Both Get Grounded
On the way to school, Lawson was walking along, and then he bumped into Leopald Slikk. Lawson: Oh! Hey! Watch where you're doing, you dork! Leopold: Hey, don't call me a dork! Do I look like a dork to you? I'm not a dork. Lawson: Oh, sorry. I thought you were. But hey? Who are you? I'm Leopold Slikk, I'm a student of Spiro T. Agnew Middle School, and so are my friends including Jake Randolf. What's your name? Lawson: My name's Erwin Lawson, please to meet you. Everyone calls me by my surname. Call me Lawson. I'm a fifth grader. What grade are you in? Leopold: Seventh grade. Lawson: Have you met Cy Kowalski, one of my friends' big brother? Leopold: Yes. Besides, he's an eighth grader. I'm going to visit Third Street School. Lawson: You're visiting my school? Leopold: That's right. Lawson: Maybe we can hang out together. Leopold: Good idea, Lawson! So Lawson and his new friend Leopold walked on the way to Third Street School, and then they arrived there and went inside it. Lawson: Okay, Leopold. We'll meet each other again at the playground. Leopold: Good idea. What shall we do? Lawson: I know! Let's push King Bob off the Jungle Gym! Leopold: That's a good idea, Lawson! Let's do it later! Later, Lawson introduced Leopold to his friends. Lawson: Guys, I want you to meet my friend from Spiro T. Agnew Middle School. Gelman: Okay! Hi, I'm Leo Gelman! Everyone calls me Gelman! Mundy: Hi, I'm Conrad Mundy! Everyone calls me Mundy! Skeens: Hi, I'm Greg Skeens! Everyone calls me Skeens! Lazy Kid: Hi, I'm Gerard Evans! Everyone refers to me as Lazy Kid! Sue Bob: Hi, I'm Sue Bob Murphy! Clyde: Hi, I'm Clyde Philmore! Alternately, everyone calls me Philmore! Kurst: Hi, I'm Kirsten Kurst! Everyone calls me Kurst and sometimes Kurst the Worst! Rachel: Hi, I'm Rachel Hart! Chucko: Hi, I'm Chucko Kowalski! Koreo: Hi, I'm Koreo! Jocko: Hi, I'm Jocko! Buster: Hi, I'm Buster! Cheay: Hi, I'm Cheay! Leopold: Wow! All of you are awesome! Leopold walked up to Chucko. Leopold: Are you Cy's younger brother? Chucko: Why, yes I am! Rachel: Leopold, what grade are you in? We're fifth graders! Leopold: I'm in seventh grade in Spiro T. Agnew Middle School, and I'm visiting this school today. Your teacher sent me here. Lawson: Okay, Leopold! Let's go to the Jungle Gym and push King Bob off the Jungle Gym! Leopold: Wow! Sounds exciting! Lawson and Leopold walked off to the Jungle Gym and they stopped. Lawson: I reckon King Bob is in front of the edge seeing something in the sky. It's our chance! Lawson and Leopold climbed up the ladder, and then they reached the top. Lawson: Time to push King Bob off the Jungle Gym! Leopold: Good idea, Lawson! Let's go! Lawson and Leopold crept up behind King Bob, and pushed him off the Jungle Gym. King Bob fell screaming to the ground. King Bob: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BUMP! King Bob hit the ground and injured himself. King Bob: Ow! My body! I'm hurt very badly! Suddenly, Jordan and Jerome came. Jordan: Sire, are you alright? King Bob: Someone pushed me off the Jungle Gym! Jerome: Really? Let me see someone whoever's responsible for this situation! Up on the Jungle Gym, Lawson and Leopold laughed. Lawson and Leopold: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Lawson: King Bob's going to the hospital! Leopold: Yeah, he'll be staying there for a while. Pushing the king off the Jungle Gym is fun! Me and Jake did the same to King Sid! This is great! Lawson: Let's go down and have some more fun! Leopold: Good idea! Let's go! Lawson and Leopold climbed down the ladder, and they walked on. Then Miss Finster halted them. Lawson: Hold it right there, Lawson and Slikk! Lawson: Oh dear! What did we do? Leopold: Tell us! What happened? Miss Finster: Pushing King Bob off the rooftop! That's what! Jordan and Jerome told me so! Lawson! Slikk! To the principal's office! On the double! So Lawson and Leopold went to Principal Prickly's office, and then later, they entered the waiting room to sit down. Lawson: I'm sorry, Leopold. I didn't mean to get you into trouble. Leopold: It's not your fault. We have fun together. Why don't you come to my house to play Checkers? Lawson: Checkers! That's my favourite! Then Lawson's dad came. Lawson's dad: Erwin, I received a phonecall from Principal Prickly. He explained to me that you pushed King Bob off the Jungle Gym. And you know it's a very bad thing to do. Then Lawson's dad looked suspiciously at Leopold. Lawson's dad: Hey! You look familiar? Leopold: Yes I do. Lawson's dad: Did you meet my son? Leopold: Yes, his name's Erwin Lawson. And he's my friend. Lawson's dad: Well, I'm Erwin's dad, and my name's Fred Lawson. Who are you? Leopold: My name's Leopold Slikk. Please to meet you, Fred. Me and Lawson did just push King Bob off the Jungle Gym. Lawson's dad: Oh, you mean you did the same thing with Lawson?! Leopold: Yes I did! Lawson's dad: That's a bad thing to do! You should be ashamed! Well, I guess you and Lawson make friends! Lawson: Yeah, me and Leopold are great friends! Lawson's dad: Well, come to my tea, but only apologise, okay. Leopold: Okay! Lawson's dad: That's a spirit! Of course, I'll concede it you're good friends with my son. Especially, you were as cute as... Then Harold Slikk burst in, and Lawson's dad looked annoyed. Harold: Lawson! You of all people! Unhand my son! Then Lawson's dad confronted Harold. Lawson's dad: Well well! If it isn't Harold Slikk! Harold: You may refer to me as Slikk, mister! I should have known your boy was behind this! Leopold rushed over to his dad. Leopold: But dad! Leopold: I'm sure my son could handle himself just fine without your son's stepping-up hostilities! Lawson's dad: Come here, I hear it! My son was just playing with your son! Harold glared to Lawson's dad. Now Lawson's dad was giving Lawson a severe telling-off. Lawson's dad: Erwin, trouble! From here on out, you are not to fraternise with him at school, understand? Lawson: Um, well. Harold was shocked and was upset with Lawson's dad. Harold: You're saying my boy's trouble?! Now Harold was giving Leopold a severe telling-off. Harold: Leopold, that tears it! As long as you're a visitor at this school! You'll have nothing to do with this roughhousing Lawson boy! Leopold: But dad, please. Harold: That's an order! You're grounded for a week! Let's go home right now! Lawson's dad: You too, Erwin! You're grounded for a week too! Let's go home right now! Then Lawson and Leopold walked away from the waiting room with their angry fathers on the way home. Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's dad continued scolding Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you hang out with Leopold Slikk and push King Bob off the Jungle Gym?! You know Leopold is the son of my rival Harold Slikk! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go upstairs to your room now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Leopold's house, Harold continued scolding Leopold. Harold: Leopold, how dare you hang out with Erwin Lawson and push King Bob off the Jungle Gym?! You know Erwin is the son of my rival Fred Lawson! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Go upstairs to your room now! Leopold went to his room, crying. Leopold: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson, Mundy and King Bob Evil Genius/David/Zack as Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) Joey as Gelman, Chucko Kowalski, Koreo and Jordan Brian as Skeens Duncan as Lazy Kid Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Steven as Clyde Philmore, Buster and Jerome Kimberly as Kurst the Worst Julie as Rachel Hart Paul as Jocko Dave as Cheay Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) and Harold Slikk (Angry German Kid's dad) Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All AGK deserves Category:Grounded Stuff